The present invention relates to techniques of providing a projection type display for projecting images.
In recent years, a projection type display including a projector provides a variety of usage types. In one usage type, an image is projected upon a generally vertical flat plane such as a general screen, a room wall and a blackboard. In addition to this usage type of projecting an image upon a generally vertical flat plane, in another usage type, a projection type display can project an image upon a generally horizontal flat plane such as a desk, as described in JP-A-2008-209670.